


| | Rain. | | Levi x Reader

by Rinicchi123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Levi - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, attack on titan - Freeform, modern!AU, reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinicchi123/pseuds/Rinicchi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based off of a Riren fan-fiction; "A Forged Wedding"]: It was just a simple request Levi asked of (Name). It was a request that would change both of their lives in the most unexpected way possible. Marriage. Faking a marriage for as long as his relatives stayed over from France. But what happens when all hell breaks loose and the two find themselves falling in love with each other, only to realize that it was too late until they find themselves in the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	| | Rain. | | Levi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that this is a trail of a new writing style that I might perhaps use one day. This writing style you guys are about to read has less details and kind of gets to the main point immediately. While my other one has a ton of details and slowly builds up to the climax. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if wanted.

It was a simple favor -plead- he asked of her...

"I need you to marry me."

At first, she was dumbfounded and flabbergasted by her most hated boss' request. She was used to his rude comments and impolite statements or requests.

Like, "Oi brat, get me a cup of tea." or, "At least I can cook knowing that I won't cause a fire."

There was always that harsh, yet terrifying demeanor he possessed that made his opponents -or in this case his workers- coward in pure fear. But this time, there was a small hint of plead and sincere that only a person with the most perfect hearing can hear. And that's saying a lot, considering the fact that Levi was well known for his ability to throw his feelings aside, and be as stoic and boring as a person staring at a wall can be.

"W-What?!" (Name) asked flabbergasted.

It wasn't like her to be this shock when Levi would ask her a favor, but this favor was far beyond her boundaries for her to comprehend.

"I said I need you to marry me. Tch, are you that deaf?" he asked with a rather bothered voice.

"Eh! Of course I'm not death you idiot! Why the hell of all gods almighty do I have to marry you?!" She asked with a mixture of fright and confusion etched on her face.

She reluctantly agreed to marry him for as long as his family members who come from France stayed over. Once they left, they'll get a "divorce" and act like none of this ever happened.

But... Something in the both of them grew...

Was it hatred?

Was it... Irritation?

No, it wasn't that at all.

It was something far beyond their comprehension...

It was love.

Love was a feeling that both haven't felt for a very VERY long time. It was a feeling both haven't experienced due to the fact that they had one thing in common.

There were both left on the streets to rot and die by their loved ones.

Both never knew what the feeling of loving someone was like, before they were suddenly brought back together by it...

~~~

~~

~

"Leave me alone god dammit!" (Name) yelled in a fit of rage.

Adrenaline rushed through the little woman's soaked body as she ran through the empty streets of the Shiganshina district. Rain pelting hard against her cold wet skin as her breath hitched from exhaustion and feet ache in agony from running nonstop for hours. Her work clothes by now clung onto her skin creating wrinkles and making it almost see through.

The clouds stood above her creating a barrier that blocked the suns warm rays from reaching the earths surface. The sky was a dull lifeless color of gray and black combined, crying out tears of sorrow from above and giving the planets most needed supply of water.

"Oi! Come back here (Name)!" Levi also yelled in a fit of rage.

Gallons after gallons of adrenaline rushed through the little man's body as he ran towards his target at top speed, his breath went from ragged breaths to hitched pained breaths from running for hours after the woman he desperately wanted to see, and his once strong body that held up his amazingly short figure, was now starting to feel exert.

His dark blue eyes began to narrow as his legs began to move faster with each step he took. It's easy to say what he was trying to do, well for him it was.

He was trying to get to her, even if that meant he had to cross frigid rivers, climb humongous mountains, go through the fiery pits of hell, or walk through a raging storm...

He would do whatever it took to get to her. After all, his heart was now feeling love, a feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time.

'Tch, I didn't know she could be this stubborn when it came to listening!' Thoughts began to cloud Levi's mind as a view of a woman a few inches shorter than him came into view. Her long (hair color) hair swayed violently in the wind, looking as if it were a person thrashing in another's compact grip.

"Why can't you learn to leave me alone!" (Name) bitterly said, tears starting to brim at the corner of her eyes.

It was hard for Levi to respond back. Of course it was hard for him to respond back, he was never put into a situation like this before. He was more used to the life survival or 'harsh' treatments he would sometimes have to endure with his annoying, mad scientist friend Hanji. But he was never put into a situation where he reluctantly forced himself to chase after the woman he loved.

And perhaps, spend the rest of his life with.

"I won't allow to myself to take this bullshit anymore..." He said in almost a whisper that only he can hear.

With as much strength left within him, he crouched down and got into a pouncing position as his ears were finally able to catch his breath within hers and become perfectly in sync. His straight bangs that were neatly parted clung onto his pale, cold face giving him a menacing aura. His eyes narrowed further into a glare as he immediately shot up and ran straight towards (Name), not caring if he would injure her.

"KYAAAAA!" A loud, pitched scream sounded through out the whole Shiganshina district before a sudden thud afterwards.

THUD!

(Name) now laid on the streets pavement, staring straight into Levi's eyes in pain and discomfort from the position they were in. Levi was couched on top of her, his legs guarding the sides of her hips and his hands sitting at the sides near her head. He looked down at her with desperate eyes that begged for her attention. Both stared at each other with either grief, pain, desperation, and discomfort -more of the discomfort coming from you.-

"Oi! Why the hell won't you listen to me?!" Levi sudden burst out of anger as he stared intensely into (Name)'s (eye color) eyes.

"Why... Why the heck would you care?" She whisper in a soft voice that only he could hear.

"Just answer the damn question (Name)! Why the hell won't you listen to me?!" He yelled, his eyes slowly fading away from its menacing glare and turning into soft, mellow look.

"Because... This was only supposed to be a fake "marriage"... I can see it in your eyes, as the days were coming near for the end of this marriage... You looked as if you didn't want it to end, and yet..." she said with stinging, watery tears flowing down her flustered cheeks and becoming one with the river like pavement.

It was true...

The way he looked when the end of their fake "marriage" was coming near. He wore a look filled with devastation and remorse. A feeling inside of him, told him that he should just stay with her and forget about the marriage they've been faking for so long, while the other side told him to just leave her, after all, the was part of the deal he made with her.

"And yet you let it end like it was nothing! Like it was just dust that needed to be rubbed off!" she yelled, Her fragile, bruised hands forming into petite fists.

"HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE THAT WAS NOTHING! DIDN'T YOU EVEN FEEL ONE SLIGHTEST TINGE OF BEING NERVOUS WHEN WE WERE AROUND EACH OTHER OR GAVE EACH OTHER KISSES ON THE LI-!" Levi took this as his chance to steal a kiss from (Name) while she was bashing out on him.

His lips collided against hers in a gentle yet fast motion. Rough meeting mellow lips. There was a moment of silence before realization suddenly came rushing in causing (Name) to stop struggling under her boss' compact grip, and fall into his trance.

Slowly, he released his lips from hers making both gasp for air in the most sexual looking way. Both were flustered by what just happened, but being the hard headed person they are, they never admitted it to each other.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way (Name)... I'm actually in love with... you..." He said with an affectionate look in his dark blue eyes.

It was silent before (Name) closed the gap between them and said;

"It's alright, because I love you too..."

"Love can sometimes separate people, but the only thing that can do is bring them closer to each other." - Rinicchi


End file.
